the Dashing Queen
by BadassMackerel
Summary: Uru, the young, tomboyish princess of the Pridelands, has no ordinary life. Her father, King Mohatu, lost her mother due to - he believes - murder. So he trains her in order to protect herself. When a king of a nearby kingdom dies and Mohatu gains the power, he goes mad and wants to rule all of Savannah. Uru starts a rebellion in order to put a stop to this madness.


Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction here and I hope you will like it. If you will, then I will make it a big story: Mohatu´s reign to Uru´s reign reign to Mufasa´s reign to Scars reign to Simba's reign and- Oh god, I'm babbling again aren't I? *innocent look*

Just wanna point out that this won't be a typical Lion King story. It will be a little darker than you would expect, but don't worry, no horror. It will have a lot of fun and light parts

Also wanna mention that lions, hyenas etc. here will be aging like humans.

And I apologize for this chapter being so long, but I'm just trying to get you introduced to the story! :3

Let me know what you like and what you don't, please! I´ll be glad if you give me some critique and tips how to improve! Thanks a lot! ;)¨

Edit: Aaaargh! I hate this, no matter what I do, the page with always stay aligned to the left, even though in Word it's alright. Also this text is dangerously close to the story. Sorry guys, I tried to fix this, but it just doesn't work :/

But…He just couldn't understand.

She was dead.

**Dead.**

**Gone.**

They found her body not so far away from the Pridelands, on a hill. She was lying in a pool of blood, blood which stained her snow-white fur with red. She had deep wounds on her wrists, and it was no doubt that bleeding out was the cause of her death. He was fooling himself with the belief someone killed her, and refused to believe that what the pride was saying was true.

_She committed suicide._

_-Liars-_, Mohatu thought to himself, shaking his head lightly. Everything was perfect up until now, and it was starting to get even better. Their little daughter was just born. They were so excited for her. She wouldn't leave them now.

_Or would she?_

_No__**.**_ There was no way – no reason why she would do that. Yes, someone murdered her, yes indeed.

And yes, that someone would pay dearly if he ever found out who that was.

Now that his mate was gone, he was all alone to raise their daughter.

**Uru.**

She was on the world for such a short time, and yet she was already an important part of his life. Her fluffy, light golden fur, her pale green eyes, much like his own, and her black nose, same as his mother and he had. And she was an extremely quick learner. She was barely a toddler, yet she already knew how to make other sounds than "Mew", how to eat small pieces of food on her own, even how to stand lightly on all four.

He remember how his own mother was to him. Cold. But it made him what he was today. He was strong, solitary, and a good king. So he´ll be the same to her. And she will become as strong as he was.

But that won´t be enough. He won't let this happen again. He will teach her. Teach her how to fight, how to protect herself. Even if she should practice the whole day.

**She was all that mattered now.**

**12 years later **

The young princess was lying in the lower level of Priderock. The place where all the lionesses would eventually gather and chat. However now, they were all out hunting. Uru got easily bored when she was alone.

By this time, she was normally out in the training fields with her father. She was surprised when he told her to come after lunch.

She should be glad. She had few hours off and she could play with her friends.

_-If they weren't both off -_, Uru thought. Both Ahadi and Beige were gone, leaving without even saying goodbye, without even telling her what they were up to.

She was so bored. And then suddenly, an unexpected, familiar voice came in.

"Why hello there, squirt. You hanging out in the shadows again?" The lioness said with slight amusement in her voice.

"Auntie Maua, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be hunting with the others?" Uru sounded a little startled. She didn't expect Maua to be here.

"You serious, squirt? Why would I be hunting? You don't know what today is?" Maua seemed a bit confused.

"Um, well, I haven't been exactly paying much attention to the days this year, Ya know. It was every day the same: training, practice, training…" Uru babbled with an annoyed tone.

Uru was honest. She has been so selfless this year, not even thinking of fun or her own needs. She wanted to work really hard so she can be finally done with her training for good and live a normal life.

Maua sighed. "You're so dull, squirt, so awfully dull, but it makes me love you no less" She smiled and pulled Uru closer. Then she ruffled her hair tuft.

Uru giggled. Her aunt always knew how to bring up the good mood. It was her gift.

"So…What's this day you're talking about, Auntie?"

Maua put on her infamous mocking smile Uru knew so well. "Well, since you really don't know squirt, I guess I´ll just leave you to it and won't spoil the surprise. For your own sake, of course" Her eyes started to suspiciously move from left to right.

"Come oonn, Auntiee!" Uru pleaded.

"No" Was Maua's only response

"Just give me a hint"

"No"

"I´ll give you my share of lunch today"

"No"

"Come on, they said it'll be a zebra, you love that!"

"No"

"You want my fake mane made of leaves?"

"No"

"All of my Dashing Elephant trophies?"

"No"

"Rights to the throne?"

"No"

Uru angrily slammed her fist into the ground with frustration. "You really suck sometimes Auntie, Ya know"

Maua laughed triumphantly. She won. Again.

"You lost, squirt. I won't break the news for you. Go ask your father, he was asking for you anyway. Perhaps he will be kind enough to tell you."

"He was? But he told me to come after lunch, Ya know" Uru said, sounding somehow disappointed.

"Oh yeah, he changed his mind. So run to him, squirt, before gets mad" Maua winked at her.

"Okay, I guess… See ya later, Auntie Maua!" Uru muttered quickly as she turned on all four and sprinted off.

Maua smirked triumphantly again. So she was going to have Uru´s share of lunch after all.

Uru ran down the great Priderock through the green plains of Pridelands. The wind gently ruffled her golden fur. While she was running, she was free. No stupid ideas, no remorse, no _thoughts. _Her mind was as clear as the summer sky.

Uru didn't even notice she already arrived at the spot. Only her father´s sharp voice finally made her break out of the adrenaline.

"URU!" He called out for her, his voice stabbing her ears. She turned in his direction and ran to her father.

"Hey, dad. So, you finally gonna tell me why is my training delayed? I'm really curious, Ya know" She asked with her usual huge grin on her face

Ahadi facepalmed. It was the child's dreaded vice again. She said that ancestors-forsaken words at the end of almost every sentence. He didn't even know where she picked it up.

"What are you doing here so early, Uru? I told you to come after lunch" Mohatu asked, sounding somehow surprised and amused at the same time. "You really could not wait to train again, could you?"

Uru didn't try to hide the confused expression on her face. "But, Auntie Maua said you asked for me now…" Those words were enough for them both to be confused.

"Maua? I have not even seen her today, nor did I speak to her. You must be misinformed, Uru"

Uru felt like her heart just skipped a beat. Maua did it again. She won.

"Ancestors!" Uru yelled out in anger. "How could I be so naive?! Now Maua is going to eat my zebra, Ya know! Ugh!" Uru slammed her face against her paw.

"Well, Maua always had a good sense of humor. Something I was always so jealous of" He replied to her rage, still amused.

But Uru wasn't amused. At all. She lashed out on him "And how come you're in such a good mood today?! Ya know what, I don't even care. Let's just get to the damn training."

Mohatu was suddenly more surprised than amused. He had never seen her so angry. Also, what training was she talking about? Didn't she know?"

"There will be no training today, Uru. It's your birthday, do you not remember? We are going to the Dashing Elephant." He announced.

Oh, right. Her birthday. So that's the thing that was bothering her. It all made sense now: Ahadi and Beige were already off to the race to make preparations, and Maua was mocking her about her birthday. Finally, the time of the year when her dad wasn't a complete douchebag.

Also, it was the Dashing Elephant day. It was a really big racing contest, staring the very best of Savannah. The name "Dashing Elephant" indicated the fact elephants can't dash, so it basically stated that by winning, you have done the impossible. Of course, a most people didn't imagine that. They imagined a big, fat elephant, covered in pink glitter. Normally, she would have been bored, since she won every year and was the Dashing Elephant for 6 years already. But this time, they included a **cheetah. **It's been a long time since she beat one, and that one was a cub. This one will be an adolescent

"Right, sorry, I... I didn't remember. It's been too much for me this year, Ya know" Uru said in an honest tone. "Also, I'm hungry. It really pissed me off"

"It is alright. Actually, I am glad Maua send you sooner. We will be earlier there and we can make some preparations and I am sure we can get some food there." He smiled, which was a thing he rarely did.

"Yay, great! I don't like zebra anyway, Ya know"

"Yes, I know" He sighed. "We should leave for the race now. It is not exactly near."

"Sure, whatever you say!"

Both of them walked off to the South. Uru was slightly trotting of course, she couldn't stand boring walks.

Uru was excited for the race.

She could not wait to look into Maua's face and say: "I won. Again, Ya know?"


End file.
